


For Paul’s Birthday

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John stubs his toe and Paul helps him. For Paul’s 73rd birthday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016.

Paul was writing something in a little notebook on the bed when John walked out of the bathroom. He didn’t even look up as he heard him stumbling around the room, probably looking for clothing to wear, being far too engrossed in his writing. Not that it was anything serious. Far from it actually, but he had gotten just in the flow of things. It was only when he heard a loud thud followed by a string of curses, that Paul could no longer ignore the other man in the room. He put down the pencil and rolled onto his side to see what the hell John was doing. He  started laughing when he saw John in nothing but  a pair of boxer shorts, towel around his head and a ciggy dangling from his lips, hopping around the room on one foot as he held his other foot with both hands, cursing under his breath.

“Fucking hell! This isn’t funny, McCartney.” John growled, hopping over to the little chair by the desk to sit down and inspect his toe.

“Well, what did you do?”

“Stubbed my toe, of course! What do you think I did?”  John retorted, leaning over to see his foot better. Paul snickered and set up on the bed, folding one of his legs under his bum. He watched with slight amusement as John continued to swear to himself as he rubbed his sore toe.

“Good to know my pain is at least doing one of us some good.” John muttered as he caught Paul snickering to himself. Paul sighed and apologised, reaching out for John with his arms.

“I’m sorry, alright. I shouldn’t laugh. Now, come here and let me help you before you hurt yourself again.” He said, smiling sweetly at his friend, who eyed him carefully before dropping to his knees and crawling over to Paul until he was kneeling on the floor right in front of Paul. He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out in Paul’s face. The younger man coughed and waved with his hand in front of his face to move the smoke away.

“What was that for?” He asked, moving around so he was sitting cross-legged in front of John, before leaning forward and taking the towel from John’s head.

“Payback,” John told him with a smirk, “No one laughs at my pain and gets away with it, McCartney. You should’ve known that by now.”

“Well, I didn’t know that applied for me, too. Seeing as I’m the one who always cleans up your mess and takes care of you when you’ve hurt yourself again.” Paul said, holding the towel in both hands as he leaned over and started to towel off John’s auburn hair.

“No exceptions, luv. Not even for you.” John answered, leaning into Paul’s touch and closing his eyes as he let Paul dry him off.

“Look at you, Lennon. You can’t even dry yourself.” Paul mused, as he ruffled John’s hair and let his eyes wander over John’s naked, and still wet, torso and legs. There were even dark patches in his underwear. The younger man chuckled and set to work, helping John get dry. First he toweled off his face, caressing it tenderly with the fluffy towel and smiling as he caught John’s eye. The older man winked at him, making Paul blush before moving on to John’s chest, watching as he moved the towel over the older man’s naked torso, drying him off and feeling every muscle in the man’s chest.  

“Maybe I simply don’t like drying myself.” John hinted as he watched Paul intensely. Paul looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He felt his body heat up as he caught the dark look in John’s eyes.

“Maybe I like you to do it.” John whispered, leaning closer to Paul, the smoke of his cigarette now clouding Paul’s sight. The younger man smiled at that and continued to rub John’s chest, even though it was dry, with one hand as he moved the other to take John’s cigarette. He didn’t look away from John’s eyes as he reached towards the nightstand where he knew John had an ashtray. Carefully he put it out. John didn’t say anything and simply stared into Paul’s eyes as Paul moved his hand back to John’s chest, this time simply touching him, skin to skin, as his other hand continued to dry him off. His heart skipped a beat when he felt John’s hand on his hand, holding him as he guided Paul’s hand down, the towel moving lower towards John’s abdomen, and even further down to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Maybe you should dry me there, as well.” John said with a cheeky wink, making Paul laugh, before the younger man leaned forward and pressed his lips against John’s.

“Horny bastard. I bet you didn’t even stub your toe.” He muttered, letting the towel drop to the floor and cupping John’s cheek in both his hands to keep him close. When he felt John smirking against his lips, he knew he was right. At that moment, he didn’t mind so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to do something romantic for Paul. Only things don’t go as well as planned. For Paul’s 73rd birthday!

John’s heart was thumping in his chest as he hurried along the road that would eventually lead him to Paul’s house, his guitar in hand. It was already dark and John had to watch where he was going, but that didn’t stop him from walking as quickly as he could. He had to see Paul. He hadn’t seen him for about a week or two and quite frankly John was missing the lad. It didn’t happen often that they wouldn’t see each other at least twice a week, but with band practice canceling and Paul’s already busy schedule with school, family and whatever other things the lad did besides wanking and seeing him, they simply hadn’t had the time to see each other. So because of that, and the  simple fact that he loved the sodding bastard, John had decided to do something romantic for him for once. Paul would definitely like that. The romantic git. John grinned to himself as he pictured the love-struck smile on his boyfriend’s face, complete with a blush on those chubby cheeks and adoration in his eyes. Yes, this was going to be worth it.

John hurried along, his heart speeding up even more as he realised he was getting close. Paul’s house was only a few houses down the road. His hands grew glammy as he got more and more nervous, the guitar slipping from his grip. He had never done anything like this. He wasn’t at all romantic. But Paul was, so he simply had to suck it up. He took a deep breath and quickly switched the guitar to his other hand and wiped his sweaty hand off on his jeans.

When he finally stood in front of Paul’s house, he took another deep breath and hung the guitar over his shoulder. Looking up, he searched for any signs of movement behind the curtain that hung before Paul’s window. He hoped Paul would see him. He did not particularly like the idea of serenading an empty window. What if Paul wouldn’t hear him and he’d be standing there, at night before his friend’s house, singing silly love songs. He’d seem like a complete loser, wouldn’t he.

“Fuck it.” John breathed, as Paul’s window remained dark. Quickly he looked around for a smallish rock to throw at the window, like he usually did. Paul had good ears. Even when he was asleep. The only problem was he couldn’t find many, which was odd since normally there seemed to be so many of them around. Shrugging, John picked up a little rock that caught his eyes at the edge of the pavement and tossed it towards the window. It tapped against it, loud and clear. Sure enough, John could see the curtain behind the window move. Taking a deep breath, he placed his fingers on the strings to form the right chord, like Paul had shown him. He’d better not cock it up now. Not after the many hours he had spend trying to get the song right over the last three days. John took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to strum the chords.

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam,_

_Dream, dream, dream_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam,_

_Dream, dream, dream_

_When I want you in my arms,_

_When I want you and all your charms,_

_Whenever I want you,_

_All I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam,_

_Dream, dream, dream_

_When I feel blue in the night,_

_And I need you to hold me tight,_

_Whenever I want you,_

_All I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam,_

_Dream, dream, dream_

_I can make you mine ,_

_Taste your lips of wine,_

_Anytime, night or day_

_Only trouble is , gee wiz,_

_I’m dreaming my life away_

_I need you so that I could die_

_I love you so and that is why_

_Whenever I want you,_

_All I have to do is_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam,_

_Dream, dream, dream,_

_Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_

_I can make you mine-_

_Taste your lips of wine,_

_Anytime, night or day_

_Only trouble is , gee wiz,_

_I’m dreaming my life away_

_I need you so that I could die_

_I love you so and tha-_

“John!” A sudden shout interrupted him. John’s mouth curled up in a smile as he recognised the voice and slowly he opened his eyes. He froze to the street as he looked up at the window and saw a very pretty young woman looking down at him with dreamy eyes. She blushed and flirtatiously waved back at him with her fingers as she caught his eyes. John didn’t do anything- other than stare up at her- his mind not fully progressing why there was such a pretty lady in Paul’s window. And where the hell Paul’s voice had came from.

“John! You blind fucking idiot!” Paul’s voice shouted at him again. He sounded half annoyed, half amused. John blinked another couple of times up at the lady, who was now frowning at him, probably wondering why was had stopped singing and probably why the hell he was serenading her in the first place.

“B-but…” John started, “How..?”

“John, you deaf?!” Paul’s voice called again, this time sounding closer and more annoyed than anything. “I’m right here!” John turned his head to the side, finally breaking eye contact  with the girl in the window and spotting Paul, who waved at him as their eyes met. He was standing just outside the little gate by the neighbour’s house, shivering from the cold in his pajamas. Even more puzzled than before, John removed his guitar and started walking over to the other man.

“What the hell are you doing there?!” John asked him, “You’re supposed to be up in that window, listening to my angelic voice!”

“John, luv. That is my house.” Paul said as he pointed at the house behind him while looking at John as if he had just lost his brain. John didn’t know what to say, looking from Paul to the house Paul had claimed was his and to the house he had been serenading. The girl had disappeared from the window, probably having realised there had been a mistake.

“You mean… that isn’t your window.” John asked, just to make sure, nodding his head in the direction of the now empty window. He felt himself relax as Paul started to laugh. At least he wasn’t angry with him.

“No, you git. How the hell did you manage to find the wrong house? You’ve been over at my house tons of times.” Paul asked, his eyes softening as his found John’s again. John blushed, knowing how stupid he must have looked to Paul, standing there, singing a stupid love song underneath the wrong bloody window.

“Come on. Let’s go inside. You can serenade me properly in my room.” Paul offered, placing a hand on John’s arm and pulling him closer, before leaning forward and placing a sweet little kiss on top of John’s lips. John smiled as their lips met and he felt himself get fuzzy inside. When Paul moved away to break apart, John hummed in disapproval and followed the younger man’s lips with his own, making Paul laugh, before kissing him again briefly. This time when he pulled away, he put his hand over John’s mouth to indicate they were done.

“No more kisses until you’ve sung for me with your angelic voice, luv.” He told him with a snicker. John smiled and nodded, grabbing his guitar and swinging it over his shoulder, before offering Paul his arm. Paul took it with feign disapproval and let himself be let inside his house by John.

“Can’t believe I’m trusting you to take me home. Didn’t think you could find it now.” He joked and John glared at him.

“It’s not my fault all the houses look the same.” He muttered. Paul chuckled again, before turning his head and giving John one more kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, luv. Besides, you looked absolutely adorable standing there with your guitar. Poor girl, though. Thought she had a chance.“

"Never, Macca.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
